


Finn is Bi and Life is Hard

by ameliasnature



Series: Finn is Bi [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliasnature/pseuds/ameliasnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Finn is Bi and Life is Good. Finn just came out to his mom... AND BURT! With Kurt and Dave's help, he works through the aftermath. But that isn't the only thing Finn needs to worry about. (70% smut with attempted plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it! Here's the sequel to 'Finn is Bi and Life is Good'. Enjoy!

It wasn’t until Finn cut the engine that things started to catch up to him.  First came his proposition.  What had he been thinking approaching Kurt and practically  _asking_  for sex.  His answer came to him while he walked up the sidewalk.

Finn minus girlfriend equals no sex.  Kurt plus boots equals  _awesome_  sex.  That was all he thought about as he called to Kurt forty minutes ago.  But apparently it wasn’t that big a deal, because Kurt had texted.  He’d said yes.

Raising his fist to knock on the door, Finn remembered something else.  “Oh my god,” he mumbled, freezing, staring at the door.  “Oh my god, what did I do?”

Not ready to face the sexy times ahead, Finn turned and moved to sit on the porch swing.  “I just came out to my mom,” he mumbled.  He started the swing.  “I just came out to Mom.”  He continued to repeat the phrase, waiting for it to actually sink in.

* * *

Kurt sat with his feet in Dave’s chair, watching from the kitchen table as the jock finished cooking their meal.  Finn’s proposition remained in his head, and he couldn’t hold back anymore.  Putting his feet down, giving up hope that Dave would actually notice them (he had barely glanced at Kurt since he arrived), Kurt opened his mouth to speak, when Dave beat him to it.

“I dreamed about those freakin’ boots last night, you know,” he mumbled, serving up some plates with homemade alfredo.

That distracted Kurt.  “Really?” he asked, eyebrow raised.  “Just the boots?”

“Well, not exactly,” mumbled Dave, bringing the plates over, and turning away again to pour some drinks.  “You were wearing the boots, but it wasn’t really you I was paying attention to.”

“There was someone else there?”

Placing the glasses of water on the table, Dave shrugged.  “Finn may or may not have been using his teeth to take them off of you.”  It was mumbled so softly and quickly that Kurt barely heard, but couldn’t help but smile.

“Hmm, that does sound hot,” Kurt said, taking a sip of water.

“Uh,” Dave tried to say something, but his mouth simply remained open in shock.

Kurt waited a moment before laughing at Dave.  “If you don’t know what to say, just eat.  I’ll tell you afterwards.”

“Tell me what?”  Dave had just been surprised by Kurt’s reaction to him dreaming about Finn.  What did Kurt want to tell him?

Fifteen minutes later, Dave had taken care of the dishes and left-overs and sat back next to Kurt, waiting for him to finish himself and tell him whatever.

“Finn propositioned me tonight,” Kurt said, as if he just told Dave that it had rained that day.  He finished his pasta as he waited for Dave’s response.

“He what?!  What did he say?”  Dave was jealous, but not because Finn hit on Kurt.  He didn’t know why, really.  It was strange.

Swallowing, Kurt shrugged.  “We can call him if we get bored.”

“Why would he say that?”

“He saw my boots.  He knew what I wanted tonight.”  Finishing his water, Kurt stood and placed his own dishes in the washer.

“Do you still want that?” Dave asked, nervously watching Kurt move around his kitchen.

Kurt pulled out his phone and typed a text before leaning over and caught Dave’s gaze.  “I suddenly find myself wanting you  _and_  Finn to undress me using only your teeth.”  He held up his phone, thumb hovering over the send button.  “Should I?”

Dave read the text, looking back at Kurt, mesmerized.  “Yeah,” he said, voice thick with arousal.  “Send it.”

Kurt smiled, pressing send as he straightened up.  “Why don’t we wait in the living room?”

Still a little mesmerized and surprised, Dave only nodded, standing to follow his boyfriend. Kurt took advantage of Dave’s easy compliance and pushed him onto the couch, straddling his hips.  What followed was one of their hottest make out sessions to date.

Another thirty minutes later, Kurt finally pulled away from Dave, both panting with red lips and a few hickies each, and glanced at his phone.  No messages.  Frowning in confusion, Kurt moved off of his panting boyfriend.

“Hey,” Dave whined, trying to move on top of Kurt, but found himself being pushed away.

“Finn’s not here yet,” said Kurt, almost to himself.

Dave sat back.  “Should he be?”

“He either would have left right away, and have been here twenty minutes ago, or texted when he was coming.”

“What if he didn’t want to come?” Dave ignored the hurt that seemed to accompany that thought.

“He would have texted that, too.  Maybe I should call him, just to be sure.”  Kurt looked at Dave, waiting until the boy nodded before speed dialing Finn.  He was surprised to hear “Just the Way you Are” start to play just outside the living room window.

Standing, Kurt walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain.  Someone sat on the swing, moving back and forth.  “Finn?” he whispered, before glancing at Dave and running out to the obviously scared boy.

They walked out onto the porch, unnoticed by Finn.  Kurt could see his lips moving and as they got closer he could hear the soft repetition of, “I just came out to Mom.”  Worried about what exactly that meant, Kurt stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

The touch prompted Finn to look up.  And when his eyes met Kurt’s they went big and round before he blurted out, “Fuck!  I just came out to Burt!”

Kurt was so shocked by the comment that Dave was the one to gather them both up and bring them inside.  Sitting them on the couch he sat across from them, and waited for someone to recover enough to start a much needed conversation.

* * *

After a full ten minutes of silence Dave gave up.  Sighing, he leaned forward.  “Since Kurt isn't going to ask, I will.  What happened Finn?”

“I don't know,” he sighed, hiding his face in his hands.

“Then let’s start at the beginning,” prompted Dave.  “Why did you proposition Kurt?”

Finn looked up, blushing a little.  “Um, I didn’t proposition Kurt,” he mumbled, shrugging.  “I was just thinking about how much I like not being attached and then I saw Kurt's boots.  I guess I didn't really want to be by myself.”

Kurt looked up then.  “Finn, do you really feel alone like that?”

“No, it's not like that.  If you hadn't texted me I still would have been happy.”  Falling against the back of the couch, Finn stared at the ceiling, trying to think through everything.  “I’m happy.  I know who I am.  I know what I want.”  Shrugging, he adds, “And whether or not I can just hang with you guys, or make out, or, you know, fuck,” his arms flailed, him still not being comfortable with talking like that, “I’d still be happy with that.  You guys are the only ones who know who I am.”  His eyes went wide again before his hands covered his face, “And Mom and Burt.  Shit, what was I thinking?”

Kurt bit his lip and took one of Finn’s hands in his own.  “Okay, tell us exactly what you did, Finn.”

Finn took a deep breath.  “It was like I was riding off of a high or something.  We were sitting down to eat and Mom asked me what I was so happy about the same time that I got your text.  That just added to it, so I stood up, and said ‘I’m bi and life is good’ before walking out and coming here.”

“Dude, you were here for thirty minutes just sitting on the porch?” asked Dave.

Finn shrugged, finally looking between the two boyfriends.  “It just all hit me at once.  I’m fine.”

“Well good,” said Kurt, kissing Finn’s cheek.  “What do you want to do about our parents?”

“I don’t know,” said Finn.  “I guess I should go home early enough to talk to them before they go to bed.”

“Good plan,” said Dave, glancing at his watch.  “But right now it’s barely eight o’clock.  I think you need to relax a little bit before going home.”

“Umm,” Finn swallowed, “You mean like video games or something?”

Dave grinned, but Kurt laughed, moving closer to Finn’s side.  “Is that really what you want?  Did you really want to come over here and play video games?”  Kurt’s voice was low, the countertenor practically whispering in Finn’s ear.

Finn closed his eyes.  “Are you sure?” he whispered, voice rough.

“I wore the boots, didn’t I?” replied Kurt.

“Dave?”  Finn was surprised to see the jock kneeling on the floor.

“I lost the boxers five minutes after Kurt got here,” said Dave, putting a hand on each boy’s knee.

Kurt looked at him in surprise.  “But the only time you left the kitchen was to get frozen peas from the garage.”

“And my boxers are hidden in my truck.”

Finn clenched his hands and swallowed.  “Can we please go to Dave’s room now?”

Instead of answering, Dave stood and took each of their hands, pulling them to their feet.  Even as Finn blushed, Dave led the way up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind Kurt.

Finn looked around in curiosity.  Dave’s room was identical to his own, at least, as far as clutter went, but instead of football posters there were hockey posters, and instead of a few swimsuit editions of sports illustrated laying around, there were some actual monthly editions.  Though Finn did notice that the covers had shirtless athletes on them.

Any further perusal was interrupted when Kurt reached for Finn’s shirt, pulling it up and off.  “What do you want?” whispered Kurt.

Finn shook his head.  “Dave asked me that last time.  And you.  We should ask him.”

Kurt grinned.  “Good idea,” he said, before turning to Dave.

Dave was pulling down the covers, wearing only his jeans, and Finn realized how far behind he was.  Kurt had stripped down to his boxers at some point, and Finn quickly followed suit, stepping out of his jeans and shoes.  As Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave from behind, Finn stared, blindly trying to pull of his socks.

“What do  _you_  want, Dave?” Kurt whispered, nuzzling behind the bigger boy’s ear.

Freezing in place, Dave managed a stuttered, “I-I don’t know.”

It was at that point that Finn managed to pull off his socks, but he lost his balance.  Falling into the cluttered desk, the noise drew Dave’s attention.

“What about Finn?” he asked.

Finn shrugged, approaching the couple slowly, still unsure of his place with them.  “I just want to relax.  The less I have to do the better.  Is that okay?”

Dave groaned and took Finn’s hand, pulling him flush to his front.  “I know exactly what we can do.”

Finn was about to ask what, but the words caught in his throat as Dave kissed him.  Allowing himself to finally relax, Finn kissed back, wrapping his arms around Dave’s neck as they shifted around.  Eventually, Dave pulled back and Finn found himself reclining against the headboard.  He gave Dave a questioning look, but Kurt beat him to it.

“Are you forgetting something, Dave?”

While the words were offended, none of them could ignore the smile in Kurt’s voice.  Dave turned to Kurt, smirking, “Oh, I didn’t forget anything.”  He leaned towards Kurt, about to kiss him, before turning away and walking to the dresser.

“Dave!” Kurt cried, this time he did look a little hurt.

Finn reached out and took his hand, sure that Dave didn’t mean to hurt him.  He was about to say as much, when he was once again interrupted when Dave turned back.  He stuffed a condom and the lube into Kurt’s free hand, kissing him hard.

“I’d never forget a damn thing about you,” growled Dave, pulling away.

“What’s going on?” Finn asked when he saw Kurt’s face light up.

Dave grinned down at him, before crawling onto the bed, straddling Finn’s legs.  “You’ll find out.  In the mean time, why don’t you relax?”

Before Finn could reply, Dave’s mouth was around his cock.  “Oh fuck,” Finn whimpered, his head going back, eyes closed in pleasure.  Only when the warm, wet suction left his cock did he open his eyes and look down.

Dave’s head was bowed, forehead pressed to Finn’s hip.  Kurt was behind him, smirking, eyes hot.  The look of pleasure and pain on Dave’s face was so intense, that Finn couldn’t stop himself from reaching out a hand and stroking his hair.

“Um, everything okay?” Finn asked, not sure what was going on.

Dave didn’t look up, but he did run his hands up and down Finn’s legs.  “Just been a while,” he mumbled.

“For…?” Finn questioned.

Just then, Kurt moved his arm and Dave cried out.  “Fuck!  Right there!”

The look on Kurt’s face was triumphant as he caught Finn’s eyes.  He mouthed ‘prostate,’ hitting that spot again, causing Dave to jerk and groan.  Kurt giggled, leaning down to kiss the small of Dave’s back.  “Are you forgetting something, Dave?”  Kurt repeated his earlier words with nothing but amusement.

Dave pushed himself up a little, nuzzling the side of Finn’s cock, but cried out again and collapsed.  “Too long,” he whispered.  “I haven’t let you do this in too long.”

Kurt ran a soothing hand up his boyfriend’s back, “You just need a distraction,” he said, giving Finn a significant look.

Unfortunately, Finn was still trying to catch up.  “You mean you bottom?”

The other boys froze, looking at him in amazement.  “Really?” Kurt asked.  “You’re that far behind?  Finn, I knew you could be slow, but you’re a guy.  Aren’t you supposed to know certain things before you even see it?”

Dave could see the hurt in Finn’s eyes, and gave Finn’s thigh a soft squeeze.  “I know how you get when I suck you Kurt.  His brain is just a little melted from my awesome blowing skills.”

Kurt looked between Dave and Finn and realized what he had done.  “Of course, Dave, you’re right.  Sorry Finn.”

Finn grinned sheepishly, shrugging a little.  “That’s okay.  Now what was that about a distraction?”

Then, before Kurt could answer, Finn had pulled Dave up into a kiss.  He hadn’t moved his hand away from the other jock’s hair, and he now gripped it, holding the boy in place.

It took Dave a moment to react, but eventually he relaxed some, moving his hands up Finn’s sides.  The touch caused Finn to giggle into the kiss a little, being extremely ticklish.  Dave only lightened his touch, tensing for a second as Kurt resumed his preparation.

Finn had forgotten how much he enjoyed just making out.  Letting his instincts kick in, he moved the hand from Dave’s hair to his neck, massaging it there.  His other hand, he rested on Dave’s bicep, surprisingly turned on not by the size, but by the obvious strength in it.

Dave moaned in pleasure when Finn hit a particularly tight knot on his neck.  Finn grinned and moved both hands up to his shoulders, massaging him there.  He pulled away, enjoying how Dave continued to kiss down his chin to his neck.  He’d always been the one doing that.

“I thought you were supposed to be relaxing me?” Finn mumbled, not really complaining.

“We’re getting there,” said Dave, kissing and licking the expanse of Finn’s upper chest.  “I promise.”

“Hmm,” Finn hummed as Dave ran his tongue over a nipple, “I’m sure.”

“I thought you didn’t like the talking, Finn?” asked Kurt, tearing open a condom.

Seeing what was coming, Finn renewed his efforts at relaxing Dave’s shoulders.  “It’s the bickering that bothers me,” he said, watching with wide eyes as Kurt applied lube to himself.

“We don’t always bicker, though,” said Dave, moving to the other nipple.

“Yes we do,” returned Kurt, positioning himself.

“No we d– AH!”  Dave cried out as Kurt pushed in with one strong thrust.  “Fuck, babe, a little warning?”

Kurt remained still.  “I’m sorry, but we both know it’s better for you in one, quick motion.”  Kurt ran his hands up his back, and gently pushed Finn’s out of the way.  “I’ll stay as still as possible, I promise.  Just keep working on Finn, he’s been a little neglected.”

“Uh, I-I’m fine,” stammered Finn, staring at the point where the two boys were connected.

Dave grinned up at him.  “Yeah, well I promised I’d be relaxing you.  No time like the present.”  Then he resumed his kissing and licking downwards until his chin hit the tip of Finn’s cock.

Finn groaned, both hands going to grab Dave’s head.

Dave barely licked the tip before looking up at Finn.  “No forcing?”

Finn frowned in confusion before his eyes went wide in surprise.  He loosened his hands, though didn’t completely let go of the hold.  “Sorry, dude.”

Instead of answering, Dave just grinned and opened wide, taking Finn in almost one swallow.

“Oh, god,” Finn whimpered, fingers curling into fists to prevent himself from pulling down or thrusting up.

Dave moaned, bobbing up and down, swallowing and sucking alternatively.  After a minute, he shifted his whole body and almost immediately Kurt started to thrust.  This time, they found a rhythm much quicker, probably because it was Kurt and Dave doing all the work, but Finn still found himself close to the edge embarrassingly fast.

Dave seemed to recognize the signs and sped up his movements.  This caught Kurt’s attention and he smiled, reaching around and grabbing Dave’s cock.

“Look at you, Dave,” he whispered, his voice sultrier than Finn had ever heard.  “Practically being spit roasted.  You’re such a cock slut when you want to be.”

Dave squeezed his eyes shut and gave a particularly strong suck.

“How long have you wanted this?” Kurt continued.  “How long have you wanted someone in your ass and mouth at the same time?”

Finn could see that the dirty talk was turning both boys on, and he found himself wanting to participate, even though he’d never actually done any dirty talking in his life.

“What about you, Kurt?” he blurted, telling himself it was better to try it before tossing the idea aside.

Kurt looked up, surprise on his face, but fire in his eyes.  “What?”

“How long have you been wanting to watch him suck someone else’s cock while you fuck him?”  Dave swallowed around him and Finn smirked at him, even as his breath caught.  “How long have you been wanting to  _pound_  that ass while,” he tightened his hold on Dave’s hair, pulling him back slightly, even as he thrust up, “ _I_  fuck his mouth?”  The effect of the maneuver made it look like he was actually thrusting into Dave, while in reality, he barely shifted.  “You guys are too fucking hot,” he growled, turning himself on.

Kurt whimpered and his thrusts became erratic.  “Oh, Finn,” he said, voice tight.

Finn gasped, nearly coming, but wanting to see Kurt do it first.  Unfortunately, Dave had other ideas.  Finn didn’t stand a chance when Dave moved a hand to fondle his balls, pushing Finn over into his climax.  He cried out, his back arching up off the bed as he shot his seed into Dave’s mouth.

Even as Dave swallowed, Kurt let out his own cry of ecstasy, releasing into the condom.  The two sided onslaught finally pushed Dave over and he grunted around Finn’s cock as he shot his load onto Kurt’s hand and the bed.

Finn was careful to stay still until Dave pulled away from him, hissing as Kurt pulled out.  As Kurt got off the bed and started his usual clean up, Finn moved down a bit and pulled Dave to lie next to him.  Dave complied easily, still out of breath and weak from their activities.

Propped up on the pillows, Finn put an arm beneath Dave’s head, and the weaker boy grinned up at him.

“You okay?” Finn asked softly.

Dave took a deep breath.  “Tired.  Worn out.”

Kurt appeared, chuckling as he leaned over to clean off both Dave and Finn.  “He usually falls asleep after I top.  Don’t worry, he’ll wake up within a half hour or so.”  Leaning down, he gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss on the forehead before walking away.

Finn couldn’t help but grin at the way Dave snuggled into his side.  He watched quietly as Kurt folded their clothes and brushed his hair before returning to the bed.

“How are you doing, Finn?” Kurt whispered, careful not to jostle Dave.

“I think I’ll be okay,” sighed Finn, helping Kurt get comfortable on his other side.  “I guess I’ll go home in a bit and face Mom and Burt.”

“What are you going to tell them?” Kurt didn’t even look as he absently played with Dave’s hair.

Finn grinned at the action that was obviously automatic before answering, “I’ll tell them the truth.  A friend helped me figure some things out and I was riding off that high when I got a text from Puck to meet him for video games and just blurted things out.”

“The truth, huh?”

Finn chuckled.  “Well, I don’t think they’d  _ever_  accept the idea that I left to get some action from my step brother and his boyfriend.”

Kurt’s smile faded a bit.  “Are you sure?”

“Kurt, I like this.  Really, I do, but you’re taken.  I just don’t think I could do more than a random night here and there.  It wouldn’t work out that way.”

Propping himself up on an elbow, Kurt frowned down at Finn.  “But we could…”

Finn stopped him with a finger to his lips.  “We could talk about it  _after_  you talk with Dave alone.  I don’t think it would work, but I’m open to being convinced.  But you and Dave have to decide on it first.”

“Decide on what?” Dave mumbled, shifting a bit to look up.  He smiled at the sight of the two boys above him.

“He’ll tell you when I leave,” said Finn, bending down to steal a kiss.

“Mmm,” Dave hummed into the kiss, sitting up a bit more, “You’re not staying longer?”

“I need to talk to our parents,” explained Finn, starting to detach himself from the pair.

“Oh,” Finn didn’t ignore the disappointment in Dave’s voice, but he did file it away for later.

“Maybe we can play video games sometime, or something.”

Dave grinned, sighing as he dropped his head to Kurt’s shoulder.  “Sure.”

“Great.”  Finn turned and dressed before returning to the bed.  Dave was drifting in and out of sleep, so Finn turned to Kurt.  “I’ll see you later tonight?”

“Before midnight,” nodded Kurt.

Nodding in return, Finn leaned forward a bit before stopping, wondering if a kiss was out of place.

Kurt chuckled and closed the gap between them.  “Bye, Finn.”

“Bye, Kurt,” Finn smiled, heading towards the door.

Kurt called to him just before it closed.  “Finn, if you have any trouble, call me or text me, okay?”

“Sure thing, Kurt.”

 


	2. Part II

Finn walked into his house ten minutes later to find both parents in the living room.  He spied on them for a moment, trying to figure out if they were mad or upset or something.  When he realized that they weren’t going to move from their huddled position, he stepped into the room and cleared his throat.  
  
“Mom?  Burt?” he said, voice low.  
  
Both adults looked up, relief on their faces.  “Oh, Finn, baby, we were so worried about you,” said Carole, standing and going to her son.  
  
“Worried?” Finn asked, confused.  
  
“You just came out and left, son,” explained Burt, following his wife to Finn’s side.  “We weren’t sure what to think.”  
  
“Oh,” Finn felt guilty, realizing that he had left without saying where he was going.  He’d never done that before.  “I’m sorry.  I just went over to Puck’s for some video games.”  
  
“Well, next time tell us that,” said Burt, walking back to the couch and grabbing the tv remote.  “It doesn’t matter how big of an exit you want to make, we need to know where you and Kurt are.”  
  
“Speaking of Kurt,” said Carole, “I’m assuming he’s on a date with Dave?”  
  
“Yeah,” said Finn, momentarily distracted, “He said he’d be home by midnight.”  
  
“When did he tell you?” asked Burt.  
  
“Before he left.”  
  
Burt nodded, watching barely a minute of his tv show before muting it.  “About him,” he started, but Carole cut him off.  
  
“We don’t care what your sexuality is, Finn,” she said, guiding him to the couch.  “You are our son, and we love you, just as we love Kurt.”  
  
“But I don’t know what to think about you two both liking other boys,” said Burt.  
  
“But I still like girls,” pointed out Finn.  “You still have a chance for grandkids.  Even if I did marry a guy, we could adopt.”  
  
“While that is a concern, I know all that, and that’s not what I was talking about.”  
  
“I’ve been trying to talk him out of this for the past hour,” said Carole.  
  
“Do I need to have a 24/7 open doors policy?” asked Burt, as if Carole hadn’t even spoken.  
  
Finn’s eyes went wide.   _Did they already know?_  “W-w-what do you mean?”  
  
“Kurt did have a crush on you last year,” said Burt.  
  
“He has a boyfriend,” defended Finn, thinking there might still be hope.  
  
“And what if they break up?  Do I have to worry about you and either of them?”  
  
“Uh,” Finn frowned, not quite understanding, but decided to avoid having to give an actual answer.  “I don’t think they’ll be breaking up any time soon.”  
  
Burt stared at him, as if analyzing the answer and deciding whether or not it was satisfactory.  After a moment he nodded.  “Good.”  Then he unmuted his program and relaxed into the couch.  
  
Finn chuckled a little before standing up.  “Well, then I guess I’m going to get ready for bed.  Night Mom… Burt.”  
  
Burt waved in his direction, seemingly ignoring him, but Finn saw the little smile on his lips that had nothing to do with the commercial currently talking about adult diapers.  
  
He was wearing his pajama pants, lying back in his bed, debating whether or not to text Kurt with an ‘all clear’ when his mom knocked softly before stepping in.  
  
“Yeah, mom?”  
  
“I think you and I need to talk,” she said, sitting on the edge of the bed, taking his hand.  “How did you figure out you were bisexual?”  
  
Finn blushed.  “Mom, do we have to talk about this?  I thought you had already accepted it.”  
  
“I did.  I  _do_.  But I’m your mother, I want to  _understand_  it better.”  She held up a hand before he could recite Kurt’s usual explanation.  “I know you were born this way, but not everyone discovers this about themselves before college.  How did you figure it out?”  
  
“A friend helped me, Mom.  I was watching Dave and Kurt for a few weeks, I had some questions and thoughts, and a friend helped me out.  Simple as that.”

“A friend?”  
  
“Yeah, Mom, nothing more.”  
  
Carole grinned and nodded.  “Well, knowing that, I feel I need to ask exactly what’s happening between you, Kurt, and Dave.”  
  
Finn looked up like a deer in the headlights.  “Why do you ask that?”  
  
“Because you avoided all of Burt’s questions.”  
  
“No I didn’t,” replied Finn, looking away.  
  
“You could have said that you didn’t think of Kurt in  _that way_ ,” she explained.  “And you didn’t think Kurt and Dave would ever break up, which is probably true, but you could’ve just said no to Burt’s question.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“So,” Carole caught his gaze and held it.  “Is anything going on between you three?”  
  
Finn bit his lip, he’d never been able to resist that gaze.  It was so open and inviting and  _pleading_  for the truth.  “Not yet?”  
  
Carole just grinned.  “Did I tell you that when your dad and I first started dating, I was dating someone else at the same time?”  
  
“You cheated on Dad?”  Finn was appalled, why was she telling him this?  
  
“No.  Both men knew I was dating the other.”  Carole squeezed her son’s hand, trying to keep him calm.  “I just want to let you know that I’ve been there.  I understand a little of what you may be going through, or will go through.”  
  
Finn sighed.  “So dad was bi, too?”  
  
Carole shrugged.  “Not really.  He and Charles kissed, but they never did anything more with each other.  It was mostly just them taking me–”  
  
“OKAY! MOM!” Finn shrieked, covering his ears.  “TMI!”  
  
Carole laughed, gently pulling his hands away from his ears.  “Okay, I’m sorry.  So there isn’t anything at all between you three?”  
  
“No mom.  I think Kurt might want something, but it might have something to do with his crush.  I told him to talk to Dave about it first.”  Finn shrugged, playing with his comforter, “I don’t think I’d really say no, though, if they asked.”  
  
“That’s fine,” said Carole, putting a hand on her son’s cheek.  “Just remember, if you three need to talk to someone outside of your relationship, or if you just have some questions, I’m willing to listen.”  
  
Finn nodded in understanding.  “What about Burt?”  
  
“I won’t say anything to him until you all are ready, or I’m forced by the circumstances.  But I will keep trying to talk the three of you into saying something.”  
  
“Okay, Mom,” said Finn, squeezing her hand, “Thank you.”  
  
Carole smiled and stood, kissing Finn’s forehead.  “Get some sleep, baby.  I’m guessing you’ll want to talk to Kurt when he gets home.”  
  
Finn nodded.  “Night mom. Love you.”  
  
“Love you, too,” she whispered, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Kurt licked his lips, pulling away from Dave’s newly spent cock.  “Hmm, I love saying goodbye like that.”  When all he heard in response was a light snore, Kurt smacked Dave’s thigh.  “David,” he scolded.

Dave smiled, looking up at Kurt.  “Couldn’t help it,” he teased.  
  
By way of forgiveness, Kurt leaned up, kissing his boyfriend.  “Okay, I have to go or else I’ll be late.”  
  
“Yeah okay,” Dave sighed, watching as Kurt moved to the door.  “Kurt?”  
  
“Yeah sweetie?” Kurt paused, looking back.   
  
“Do you really think Finn will go for this?”  
  
Hearing the nervousness in the boy’s voice, Kurt returned to the bed and sat down, resting a hand over Dave’s arm.  “I think he will.  It may be temporary, but I really do think the three of us would work very well together.”  
  
“Okay, as long as you think so.”  
  
“I know so.”  Standing up he quickly returned to the door.  “Goodnight, Dave.”

* * *

Finn was only half asleep when Kurt got home and he clambered to his door to try and catch him.  When he opened the door to find Kurt waiting there his cry of surprise was silenced by Kurt’s hand over his mouth.

  
“You’ll wake Dad and Carole,” Kurt hissed, pushing his way into Finn’s room.  
  
“What are you doing, Kurt?  It doesn’t matter if mom and dad wake up, you’re home on time.”  He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was five after midnight.  “Well, sort of.”  
  
“I don’t want to wake them because I don’t want to be interrupted by them.”  He turned to Finn then, kissing him on the lips.  Pulling away he smirked at the surprised look on Finn’s face.  “David and I talked.  We want to try this with you.”  
  
Finn looked away, taken a little off guard but looked back and grinned.  “I think I want to try it too.”  
  
Biting his lip, Kurt leaned in, taking another kiss, moaning as Finn pulled him back towards the bed.  Just as Finn began to tumble onto it, Kurt pulled away and took out his phone.  
  
“What are you doing?” asked Finn.  
  
“I’m calling Dave,” said Kurt, straddling Finn’s waist, “I promised I would.”  Putting the phone to his ear he leaned down and kissed the tip of Finn’s nose.  “Besides, I don’t want to do a lot without Dave.”  
  
“ _Kurt?_ ” came Dave’s tired voice.  “ _You okay?_ ”  
  
“He said yes,” sing-songed Kurt, his free hand running up and down Finn’s chest  
  
“ _You couldn’t have told me in the morning?_ ”  
  
“Well, I’m in his bed.  I didn’t think you would want to wait or miss anything.”  
  
“ _Fuck.  Are you naked?_ ”  
  
“No, but we could be.”  
  
“Kurt,” Finn whispered, his hands rubbing the boy’s thighs.  “What’s going on?”  
  
“Dave is imagining us naked,” said Kurt, “Should we oblige?”  
  
Finn was about to say yes, but the quiet squeak of a door made him snap his mouth shut.  “Maybe not while Burt is in the house?”  
  
Arching a brow, Kurt turned his head to listen, and sure enough he could hear his dad pretending to go get a glass of water from the kitchen to make sure that Kurt’s car was parked in the driveway.  Sighing, he climbed off of Finn and whispered into the phone.  “Scratch that, Dave.  My dad is snooping around.  Maybe some other time.”  
  
“The three of us need to talk together,” said Finn.  He didn’t know where such reasonable thoughts were coming from, but he still didn’t know what being involved with these guys meant, and the conversation with his mom wouldn’t let him ignore it.  
  
Kurt nodded and promptly invited Dave over the next day while Carol and Burt were out.  It sounded like Dave accepted as Kurt said a sweet farewell and put the phone away.  He turned back to Finn and smiled.  “So, we’re really doing this?  You want to be in a three way relationship with us?”  
  
“Is that what this is going to be?” asked Finn, propping himself up on his elbows.  “A real relationship?”  
  
Kurt tilted his head, thinking, but nodded.  “I’d like to think so.”  He glanced at the clock and stood.  “But that’s what tomorrow is going to be about, isn’t it?  Go on and sleep and we’ll solidify everything tomorrow, with David.”  Leaning over he gave Finn a quick deep kiss before going to his room.

* * *

Finn was expecting the next day to be awkward, but it wasn’t.  He and Kurt worked together, making lunch until Dave arrived and he happily joined in.  All together, it helped Finn feel more comfortable with his decision to create this triad.  Maybe it would succeed.  And he said as much when they finally started talking about it after they finished eating.

  
“We do seem to fit together really well,” he said, smiling as Dave returned from taking the dishes to the sink.  “Maybe this won’t be as hard as I keep thinking.”  
  
“Well we don’t want to overthink it, do we?” said Dave, “I mean, it’s not like this is a common thing.  People don’t usually have a triad relationship, so we have absolutely no reference to compare to.”  
  
“Well, I did find some websites online that seemed to give legitimate advice,” said Kurt.  
  
“And my mom offered to answer questions,” said Finn, forgetting that he hadn’t mentioned the conversation yet.  
  
Dave choked on his water and Kurt looked at Finn in surprise.  
  
“Carol knows?” Kurt’s voice was definitely higher than usual.  
  
Finn shrugged.  “She kinda figured it out on her own and I couldn’t bring myself to flat out lie to her.  Besides, she was apparently in a triad with my dad and some other dude when they were in college.  But I suggest we use her as a last resort.”  
  
“Agreed.” Kurt nodded emphatically.  
  
“Will she tell, Burt?” Dave finally managed to regain his composer.  
  
“No.  But she said she wouldn’t stop telling us to.”  
  
Hugging himself, Kurt nodded.  “As much as I don’t like the idea of telling my dad about us, I don’t like keeping a secret from him more.”  
  
“But we don’t have to tell him right away, right?” The idea clearly scared Dave.  
  
“Definitely not,” reassured Kurt.  
  
There was a minute or so of silence as they all tried to think of what to talk about next.  They all knew there was a lot to discuss, but none of them knew where to start.  It took them a while, but eventually they came up with a few guidelines for themselves to maintain a healthy relationship.  The top being open communication and all three should be aware of any sex.  They didn’t all have to be present, but they all needed to know about it.  
  
So two hours later, Dave gave both of his boyfriends a deep kiss before leaving.  Finn was wondering what he and Kurt would do now.  He knew that they had hung out plenty of times but now he wasn’t sure how long he’d last without wanting to make out.  Fortunately, Kurt solved the problem for him by declaring that he was going to go out shopping with the girls.  Finn lasted less than an hour alone before deciding to hang out with Puck.

* * *

The three managed to keep their relationship a secret for about a month before everything fell apart.  It was a Friday night and the three had just managed to escape discovery by the glee club after their practice.  Dave had decided to surprise the boys after practice and Finn was about to kiss him hello before turning it into a bro hug that Dave barely managed to explain away.

  
Now they all stood in the kitchen debating if they should come clean to someone and who that should be.  
  
“I know you guys don’t like keeping secrets from your friends,” Dave argued, “But I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell the club.  I feel like it would spread around the school really fast.”  
  
“They won’t tell anyone outside the club if we ask them to,” defended Kurt.  
  
“I’d rather just tell our closest friends,” suggested Finn.  “Maybe just Mercedes and Puck?”  
  
“And Rachel, and Tina, and Sam and Mike,” Dave held up his fingers as he rattled off the names.  “You guys have to admit that everyone in glee is a close friend.”  
  
Finn shrugged.  “I just don’t like having to keep this part of me secret from Puck.”  
  
Kurt tilted his head at that but before he could comment on it, Dave spoke up.  
  
“You can always come clean about being bi, that is completely separate from telling anyone about the three of us.”  
  
“But if I say I’m bi, people will ask how I know, and I’ll just end up telling them about how the three of us are in a relationship.  Whether by accident or on purpose.  You know how I can be.”  
  
“Say that again.”  
  
Finn opened up his mouth to repeat it, but Dave’s quiet curse and Kurt’s less quiet curse made him stop.  And it was then that he realized that it was Burt who had spoken.  
  
“Umm…” Finn had no idea what to say.  
  
“You’re home early,” said Kurt in an attempt to avoid the inevitable.  
  
“It’s my turn to cook the family dinner.  You  _three_  are dating?”  
  
Suddenly Carole appeared and smiled.  “So you’ve finally decided to tell him?”  
  
“Finally?!  You knew?”  At least Burt sounded more surprised than angry or upset.  
  
“Well I had my suspicions since Finn came out to us.”  
  
“That was a month ago!”  
  
“I’m sorry Burt, but it wasn’t my place to tell you.  I never stopped urging them to tell you though.  Now why don’t you start on dinner?  Let the boys talk and you can grill Finn and Kurt later.”  Then Carole kissed Burt on the cheek and left the room.  
  
Burt still looked stunned and the boys took their chance and left the kitchen, moving instead to the living room, knowing it would be better for Burt’s state of mind if they stayed away from bedrooms.  
  
“Well at least we don’t have to worry about my dad anymore,” said Kurt.  
  
“Speak for yourself,” said Dave.  “He was scary enough when I was just dating you.  Now add Finn?  I’m screwed if I ever mess up.”  
  
“You won’t screw up,” said Finn.  He was clearly thinking about something, and Dave and Kurt didn’t have to wait long before he shared.  “I need to tell Puck about us.  We’ve been friends since before grade school and I can’t keep this from him any longer.”  
  
Kurt smiled and nodded.  “I’d be okay with that.”  
  
Dave nodded as well and let out a sigh.  “And you guys can tell the club whatever you want.  Just, not Schuester.  You know he’d try and get involved.”  
  
“Ugh, yes.  No Mr. Schue,” agreed Kurt.  
  
After a few seconds of silent nodding from all three, Finn suggested a video game and Kurt happily took out his fashion magazines and let the others enjoy their game.  Then, a few minutes before Dave had decided to leave, Burt asked him to stay for family dinner night.  Dave reluctantly agreed and both Finn and Kurt managed to relieve some of his nerves before they sat down to eat.

* * *

Since they would be telling the glee club, Finn made sure to get together with Puck before Monday.  Luckily, it was at Puck’s place and they had the house to themselves.  They were between video games when Finn just burst out what he had been trying to say all afternoon.

  
“I’m bi, and I’m dating Kurt and Dave.”  
  
Puck immediately muted the tv and stared straight at Finn.  Apparently, after a minute or so he saw what he was looking for and returned his attention to the game.  “Okay.”  
  
“What?” Finn was definitely confused.  “That’s all you have to say?”  
  
Puck paused the game just before Finn died and sighed.  “Dude, I’m a member of the glee club.  After your girlfriend had my kid and Kurt started dating his ex-bully, there’s not a lot that can surprise me anymore.”  
  
“I… okay.  Cool.”  
  
Needless to say, when the boys told the glee club they reacted much the same way.  
  
The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a third (and probably final) story from this verse in the works. It should be longer. So hopefully that will make up for the speed I had this one go. I think I was really wanting to get to the third story.


End file.
